Stupid Boy
by Fuinn123
Summary: Based on Keith Urban's song. Puck and Rachel season 1. What happens when Rachel finds out about Puck being the father and Puck realizes Rachel's the one he wants? Rater T for language.


**Oh hey there. Well I know I still have to Fuinn stories open still but I've wanted to do a Puckleberry one shot for a while and this song gave me a bunch of motivation. So anywho I hope my first Puck/Rachel story turns out as good as I hope! **

**Let me set up the story right quick, so basically this takes place Season1, and Rachel and Puck never broke up before the truth about the baby came out. Just about everything else is still the same from the season though, you'll notice any other changes though.**

**Oh, and I highly recommend listening to the song either before reading or when it is sung in the story.**

**I don't own Glee!**

* * *

All this baby drama was really starting to mess with Puck's head. He could only hope that Mercedes wouldn't go off telling the rest of the Glee club that he was really the father. He knew that Quinn would never tell a soul that the baby was actually his, and not Finn's.

To be honest though, even if at first he did want everybody to know that he was the father, now he was perfectly content with everybody, well now just about everybody thinking that it was Finn who was the father.

_Fuck._ He really shouldn't have told Mercedes that he was the father; he just couldn't take anymore of this sympathy for Finn. If Rachel found out that he has been lying to her this whole time she was going to dump him for sure.

He ran his hand through his Mohawk as he watched the rest of the Glee club begin to trickle into the room. Quinn sat in one the two chairs in the front of the room and gave him a small smile which he tried to return, but just couldn't.

They waited a few more minutes until Mercedes and Kurt walked in with Finn as the club got ready to sing "Lean On Me" to the couple. Although Puck thought that singing to Finn and Quinn was going to be the worst part of his day, now he had to find a way to keep Rachel from finding out the truth. _Great_.

* * *

"So tell me this Puck," Quinn questioned her baby's father, "Even if this lie does work and Finn and Rachel never find out. How on earth do you plan on staying Rachel when she goes to New York?"

Puck squinted his eyes at Quinn. Although he guessed she did have a point, he hadn't given much thought to that. As much as he did want to succeed in life, he really didn't know if he could make it to New York.

"I don't fuckin' know Q." He told her as he ran a hand through his Mohawk. He really, _really_, hated himself for cheating on Rachel. Why was he such a dumbass sometimes?

Quinn shook her head, "You should probably at least talk to her about it. Who knows, maybe she won't realize you're a complete loser and decide to keep you."

She really was a bitch sometimes. "Fuck off, Quinn." She rolled her eyes as he walked up to her, "You don't get to decide what happens in my life. Got it?"

Quinn gave him a harsh look as she turned to walk out of the choir room, "Actually, I kind of do." She told him over her shoulder before leaving.

Puck exhaled slowly as he lowered his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to think of what on earth to say to Rachel.

* * *

Rachel could tell something was different as she noticed Puck didn't even seem slightly interested in the story about her first dance recital. Instead of looking at her and at least nodding his head, he simply stared at her ceiling.

"Puck," She began when she couldn't take it anymore, he jerked his eyes onto her, "What's wrong?"

Puck looked at her for a second before realizing what he wanted to say, "What are you going to do if you don't get into the school you want in New York?" He felt kind of like a douche for asking it, but he had to find out if there was a chance she would stay in Lima or at least Ohio with him if they did make it through this.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked surprised as she had no idea where this question was coming from. Was he questioning her potential?

"I'm just saying they don't let everybody into all of those big schools you always talk about going to." Puck told her as he sat up on her bed, "Wouldn't kill ya to have a backup plan."

Rachel felt like she could cry at any second. Why was he questioning her like this? He was supposed to support her!

Puck continued when Rachel didn't say anything, "You know I got my pool cleaning business and what not, but I don't know if there are any pools in New York. So I mean I just couldn't go with ya."

Rachel couldn't tell if she should be happy that Puck mentioned them possibly being together for the long haul or if she should just be furious. "So you're telling me that you won't take a chance for me, but I have to drop everything for you?"

_Fuck_, Puck thought to himself as he watched Rachel stand up and open her door, "Get out. Go home, Noah." She simply told him as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rach." Puck tried to plead as he made a step towards her.

She quickly took a step back and shuddered as she wiped a tear that escaped away, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Just p-please leave." She told him as the tears were getting harder to hold in. Who was he to tell her that she couldn't go to New York and succeed? Pardon her French, but frankly that was complete bull shit.

Puck sighed as he realized he had really screwed up this time. He looked down in defeat as he walked out of her room. If only he would have known that this would be his last chance to kiss Rachel for a long time.

* * *

It felt like any other day in Glee as he stood around talking to Mike and Matt. For all Puck knew it was going to be just another boring day of rehearsing for Sectionals. That all changed when he heard Finn burst in the door with Quinn and a very pissed off Rachel following close behind him.

"You piece of shit!" Finn roared as he charged at Puck full speed and tackled him to the hard floor. Before Puck could even say a word Finn landed a punch on his jaw. The worst part of this whole situation was watching Rachel stand there and not even say anything as he got punched repeatedly.

"Hey!" Mr. Schue yelled as he ran in the room to see Finn continuously punch Puck, "Break it up you two!" He shouted before pulling Finn off of Puck as Mike and Matt pulled Puck off of the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Schue questioned as Finn still looked furious. Puck looked at his feet as he knew what this was about. It was all coming to an end now, everything he had built up was crashing down.

"He slept with my girlfriend!" Finn yelled as he tried to lunge at Puck once more as Mike and Matt tightened their grips. "He got her pregnant and then lied to me!" Finn roared as noticeable tears formed in his eyes.

"Wait… What?" Mr. Schue slowly asked as he couldn't believe what was happening.

Finn clenched his fists in anger as he continued, "Quinn just told me of their 'little night', some fucking friend and girlfriend you two are." He spat out in disgust as Mr. Schue looked from Finn to Quinn and Puck and then Rachel.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Rachel watched Quinn cry the words out to her soon to be (Rachel assumed) ex-boyfriend. Finn yelled out that he was done with her as he stormed out of the room and kicked a chair.

Quinn started to cry as she ran out of the room after Finn. Rachel felt a tinge of sadness for the couple before she remembered why she hadn't left yet. She turned around and slapped Noah, now Puck to her, right across the face. She shook her head at him before turning on her heel and walking out of the room letting the tears fall freely.

Puck stood there helpless as he watched three of the people who matter most in his life storm out of the room. Two of them furious at him and one of them most likely mad at him. He sighed and slid against the nearest wall and placed his head in his hands.

Puck had spent the past two weeks working on the song he was going to perform for the club today. The past two weeks had certainly been interesting ever since shit hit the fan. They had talked Finn into staying in Glee club, but Finn still wouldn't talk to Quinn. While Quinn barely said a word to Puck.

The worst part? Rachel hadn't even made eye contact with him since everything was revealed. She would just walk right past him like he wasn't even there. Talk about the worst feeling in the world.

Mr. Schue nodded at Puck to let him know he could start whenever.

"I am so sorry for everything that I've done. I feel like I've torn the club apart by myself." He said as everybody but Finn and Rachel looked at him. "Rachel," He continued as she finally looked his way, "I am so sorry. For everything I ever did wrong. You deserve so much better, and frankly that's what this song is about."

He picked up his guitar as he gave a small nod to the few band members that he had gotten to help him as he started to strum.

_Well she was precious like a flower__  
__She grew wild, wild but innocent__  
__A perfect prayer in a desperate hour__  
__She was everything beautiful and different__  
__Stupid boy...you can't fence that in__  
__Stupid boy...it's like holdin' back the wind__She laid her heart and soul right in your hands__  
__And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans__  
__She never even knew she had a choice__  
__And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't__  
__Stupid boy__  
__Stupid boy_

Puck thought back to the fight they had the night before Finn and Rachel found out about the truth. God, he was such a jackass sometimes. Why would he even think telling Rachel that maybe should couldn't make it to New York would be a good idea? _So what made you think you could take a life__  
__And just push it, push it around__  
__I guess to build yourself up so high__  
__You had to take her and break her down__  
__Oh...__She laid her heart and soul right in your hands__  
__And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans__  
__She never even knew she had a choice__  
__And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't__  
__You stupid boy__Oh you always had to be right__  
__And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive_

As Puck began the guitar solo that he now knew by heart, he couldn't help but look at Rachel. Those last few lyrics spoke so truly to what he was feeling. Rachel did make him feel alive and now he had lost that. _She laid her heart and soul right in your hands__  
__And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans__  
__She never even knew she had a choice__  
__And that's what happens when the only voice She Hears is telling her she can't__  
__You stupid boy__  
__Oh, I'm the same old, same old stupid boy__It took a while for her to figure out she could run but when she did she was long gone, Long gone__  
_

Puck couldn't even fathom the idea of Rachel being gone for good. Just the thought made him want to let the tears drop that he could feel forming. Holy shit, he was about to cry in front of everybody.

_Oh she's gone__  
__She's long gone__  
__Yeah she is__  
__Yeah, ohhh__  
_

Puck looked at Finn and Quinn as he played the guitar; he ruined a relationship that was blossoming into something great, even though it was toxic at times. They shared a glance in which Quinn gave him a small smile which Finn returned with a sad look.

_Oh, nobody's ever gonna love me like she Loved me__  
__And she loved me, she loved me__  
__God please just let her know I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby__  
__Yeah, im down on my knees__  
__She's never comin' back to meeeeeee_

Puck looked at Rachel one last time as he put his guitar down. When all he saw were tears in her eyes and not even the slightest smile, he knew that it was time to leave. He simply walked out of the choir room without saying another word. Where he was going he had no idea, but there was no way he could stay here any longer.

* * *

**Well would you look at that? I finally finished this story! Honestly I worked on this for about two months and it's merely 2,000 something words. Oh well, hopefully it turned out as good as I hoped! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
